Salem's Storybook
by Dreamsomnia
Summary: Once upon a time, a child laid his head upon Salem's lap as she opened her book and began to read.
1. Crescent Rose 1

Once upon a time, there was a girl with eyes of silver and a cape of the deepest red named Ruby Rose. Alongside her sister Yang, Weiss Schnee, and Blake Belladonna, she was the R of team RWBY. Her biggest dream was to be a hero.


	2. Crescent Rose 2

Once upon a time, there was a girl with eyes of silver and a cape of the deepest red named Ruby Rose. Alongside her sister Yang, Weiss Schnee, and Blake Belladonna, she was the R of team RWBY. Her biggest dream was to be a hero.

She finally got her chance at the Vytal Festival when Cinder orchestrated the Grimm attack. She was the first the jump into battle and save the people, yet too slow to save a dear friend.


	3. Crescent Rose 3

Once upon a time, there was a girl with eyes of silver and a cape of the deepest red named Ruby Rose. Alongside her sister Yang, Weiss Schnee, and Blake Belladonna, she was the R of team RWBY. Her biggest dream was to be a hero.

She finally got her chance at the Vytal Festival when Cinder orchestrated the Grimm attack. She was the first the jump into battle and save the people, yet too slow to save a dear friend.

As Pyrrha faded away before Ruby's eyes, they glowed a blinding light as she screamed, releasing her anger and anguish all at once. The light swallowed her and Cinder whole.


	4. Crescent Rose 4

Once upon a time, there was a girl with eyes of silver and a cape of the deepest red named Ruby Rose. Alongside her sister Yang, Weiss Schnee, and Blake Belladonna, she was the R of team RWBY. Her biggest dream was to be a hero.

She finally got her chance at the Vytal Festival when Cinder orchestrated the Grimm attack. She was the first the jump into battle and save the people, yet too slow to save a dear friend.

As Pyrrha faded away before Ruby's eyes, they glowed a blinding light as she screamed, releasing her anger and anguish all at once. The light swallowed her and Cinder whole.

Glynda caught a red cape fluttering through the wind, though the red was hardly recognizable from how burnt it was. Ruby Rose and Cinder Fall were never seen again.


	5. Myrtenaster 1

Once upon a time, there was a girl with white hair and a golden soul named Weiss Schnee. It was expected of her to inherit her family company, a responsibility she accepted with open arms in hopes of making the company better.


	6. Myrtenaster 2

Once upon a time, there was a girl with white hair and a golden soul named Weiss Schnee. It was expected of her to inherit her family company, a responsibility she accepted with open arms in hopes of making the company better.

Yet, she and her father could not see eye to eye. After striking her and stripping away her inheritance, she decided it was time for rebellion, starting with the Faunus in the mines.


	7. Myrtenaster 3

Once upon a time, there was a girl with white hair and a golden soul named Weiss Schnee. It was expected of her to inherit her family company, a responsibility she accepted with open arms in hopes of making the company better.

Yet, she and her father could not see eye to eye. After striking her and stripping away her inheritance, she decided it was time for rebellion, starting with the Faunus in the mines.

She ventured deep into the mines, shattered their shackles one by one, and pointed them towards freedom. With joyful tears in their eyes, the Faunus slaves ran towards her.


	8. Myrtenaster 4

Once upon a time, there was a girl with white hair and a golden soul named Weiss Schnee. It was expected of her to inherit her family company, a responsibility she accepted with open arms in hopes of making the company better.

Yet, she and her father could not see eye to eye. After striking her and stripping away her inheritance, she decided it was time for rebellion, starting with the Faunus in the mines.

She ventured deep into the mines, shattered their shackles one by one, and pointed them towards freedom. With joyful tears in their eyes, the Faunus slaves ran towards her.

The Faunus marched out of the mines, the different parts of Weiss impaled on sticks as they marched towards the Schnee Manor to do the same to the rest of her family.


	9. Gambol Shroud 1

Once upon a time, there was a girl with black hair and cat's ears named Blake Belladonna. Through many trials, she found the courage to stand against a man who once had power over her.


	10. Gambol Shroud 2

Once upon a time, there was a girl with black hair and cat's ears named Blake Belladonna. Through many trials, she found the courage to stand against a man who once had power over her.

With her people behind her, she touched down in Mistral and added to the effort in protecting Haven.


	11. Gambol Shroud 3

Once upon a time, there was a girl with black hair and cat's ears named Blake Belladonna. Through many trials, she found the courage to stand against a man who once had power over her.

With her people behind her, she touched down in Mistral and added to the effort in protecting Haven.

With a roar of rage, Adam rushed her, hand on his blade, Blake steeled herself and prepared to move.


	12. Gambol Shroud 4

Once upon a time, there was a girl with black hair and cat's ears named Blake Belladonna. Through many trials, she found the courage to stand against a man who once had power over her.

With her people behind her, she touched down in Mistral and added to the effort in protecting Haven.

With a roar of rage, Adam rushed her, hand on his blade, Blake steeled herself and prepared to move.

A second off, she was helpless as the sword sliced straight through her stomach, spilling her blood in front of her horrified friends.


	13. Ember Celica 1

Once upon a time, there was a girl with loud golden hair and an even louder attitude named Yang Xiao Long. Fiercely loyal, there's no one in the world she loved more than her friends and family.


	14. Ember Celica 2

Once upon a time, there was a girl with loud golden hair and an even louder attitude named Yang Xiao Long. Fiercely loyal, there's no one in the world she loved more than her friends and family.

Fiercely loyal, Yang rushed after Blake when she was in trouble, only to find her in the clutches of an animal of a man named Adam.


	15. Ember Celica 3

Once upon a time, there was a girl with loud golden hair and an even louder attitude named Yang Xiao Long. Fiercely loyal, there's no one in the world she loved more than her friends and family.

Fiercely loyal, Yang rushed after Blake when she was in trouble, only to find her in the clutches of an animal of a man named Adam.

Yang lost herself in a well of rage and with an outraged howl, lunged at Adam.


	16. Ember Celica 4

Once upon a time, there was a girl with loud golden hair and an even louder attitude named Yang Xiao Long. Fiercely loyal, there's no one in the world she loved more than her friends and family.

Fiercely loyal, Yang rushed after Blake when she was in trouble, only to find her in the clutches of an animal of a man named Adam.

Yang lost herself in a well of rage and with an outraged howl, lunged at Adam.

Blake screamed in horror as Yang's bisected body hit the ground. Caught up in the moment, she failed to notice the sword moving to take off her head.


	17. Crocea Mors

Jaune stared into Pyrrha's statute. That statue stared into him. The damn thing was mocking him. He knew it.


	18. Crocea Mors 2

Jaune stared into Pyrrha's statute. That statue stared into him. The damn thing was mocking him. He knew it.

He could do anything, be anyone, yet she always died no matter what he did.


	19. Crocea Mors 3

Jaune stared into Pyrrha's statute. That statue stared into him. The damn thing was mocking him. He knew it.

He could do anything, be anyone, yet she always died no matter what he did.

He tried everything, but right now, at this moment, he realized that he will never get her back. If he can't have her back, then what was the point?


	20. Crocea Mors 4

Jaune stared into Pyrrha's statute. That statue stared into him. The damn thing was mocking him. He knew it.

He could do anything, be anyone, yet she always died no matter what he did.

He tried everything, but right now, at this moment, he realized that he will never get her back. If he can't have her back, then what was the point?

Sucking in a breath, blackness swallowed everything until-


	21. Magnhild

_The sky is so beautiful on days like these, _Nora thought as she watched the grey clouds.


	22. Magnhild 2

_The sky is so beautiful on days like these, _Nora thought as she watched the grey clouds.

A dopey smile grew on her lips as she watched the lightning race through the clouds. Oh, how she wanted to feel the power surging through her veins again.


	23. Magnhild 3

_The sky is so beautiful on days like these, _Nora thought as she watched the grey clouds.

A dopey smile grew on her lips as she watched the lightning race through the clouds. Oh, how she wanted to feel the power surging through her veins again.

Mind made up, she raced to the roof and aimed Magnhild at the skies while singing, "I'm queen of the castle!"


	24. Magnhild 4

_The sky is so beautiful on days like these, _Nora thought as she watched the grey clouds.

A dopey smile grew on her lips as she watched the lightning race through the clouds. Oh, how she wanted to feel the power surging through her veins again.

Mind made up, she raced to the roof and aimed Magnhild at the skies while singing, "I'm queen of the castle!"

The hospital orderlies hauled her smoking body off the roof, a man with a pink stripe in his hair wondering how she got her hands on a hammer when they confiscated them from her a long time ago.


	25. Milo, Akouo

Jaune has been feeling like an ice cube lately. Maybe he'll like it if I bring him more blankets.


	26. Milo, Akouo 2

Jaune has been feeling like an ice cube lately. Maybe he'll like it if I bring him more blankets.

Slipping out of our bed, I sweep the shards of glass out my way and toe around the bloodstains as I creep toward the bathroom.


	27. Milo, Akouo 3

Jaune has been feeling like an ice cube lately. Maybe he'll like it if I bring him more blankets.

Slipping out of our bed, I sweep the shards of glass out my way and toe around the bloodstains as I creep toward the bathroom.

The bookcase was toppled over and wooden boards were hammered into the wall, preventing Nora and Ren from entering the room no matter how hard they bang on the door. "Can I borrow your blankets?" I ask.


	28. Milo, Akouo 4

Jaune has been feeling like an ice cube lately. Maybe he'll like it if I bring him more blankets.

Slipping out of our bed, I sweep the shards of glass out my way and toe around the bloodstains as I creep toward the bathroom.

The bookcase was toppled over and wooden boards were hammered into the wall, preventing Nora and Ren from entering the room no matter how hard they bang on the door. "Can I borrow your blankets?" I ask.

I swipe some blankets from Nora's bed and slip back under the blankets with Jaune. I can't hear his heartbeat, but I still hold him close. Now, he is mine forever. _Mine._


	29. StormFlower

"Hey, where's Ren?" Nora asked Jaune, hands on her hips as she looked around the dorm. Ren sat next to Jaune.


	30. StormFlower 2

"Hey, where's Ren?" Nora asked Jaune, hands on her hips as she looked around the dorm. Ren sat next to Jaune.

"Where is he?" Nora grumbled as they prepared for JNPR's match against BRNZ. Ren stood by her side, loading his guns.


	31. StormFlower 3

"Hey, where's Ren?" Nora asked Jaune, hands on her hips as she looked around the dorm. Ren sat next to Jaune.

"Where is he?" Nora grumbled as they prepared for JNPR's match against BRNZ. Ren stood by her side, loading his guns.

"Ren? Where are you!?" Nora called as she smacked away a Beowolf with her hammer. Ren was nearby keeping some of the Beowolves off her back.


	32. StormFlower 4

"Hey, where's Ren?" Nora asked Jaune, hands on her hips as she looked around the dorm. Ren sat next to Jaune.

"Where is he?" Nora grumbled as they prepared for JNPR's match against BRNZ. Ren stood by her side, loading his guns.

"Ren? Where are you!?" Nora called as she smacked away a Beowolf with her hammer. Ren was nearby keeping some of the Beowolves off her back.

Nora clasped Ren's hand as she laid in a pool of her own blood. Battle had taken its toll on her, but she still had enough strength to ask, "Who are you?"


	33. Midnight

**Author's Note: This is the start of a new story structure as per suggestions. Now, all four sections will be posted at once.**

Once upon a time, when the kingdoms were merely a far off dream, a man had a dream of conquering Remnant, With a sword and bow of the purest gleaming metal, he set out to achieve his dream. Alas, death claimed him before he could see it through

* * *

Once upon a time, a knight of pure heart and a desire to protect everyone claimed a sword of gleaming metal. Alas, as the years went by, his heart darkened as much as his sword did when it drenched itself in blood.

* * *

Once upon a time, when the clock struck twelve, a glass arrow pierced a heart and a girl grinned as she took the next step to total power.

* * *

In the ruins of Beacon, the metal-turned-glass sword laid in wait, thirsting another fool to lead towards ruin.


	34. Talaria

The left foot struck the boy's face, sending teeth clattering to the floor.

* * *

The preteen ducked under the next kick, but the right hook to his jaw left him seeing stars.

* * *

Even as the teen threw the strongest punches and kicks he could, he was still left helpless under the hand grasping this throat that sucked away his power and will.

* * *

The screw was inserted. Steel connected to muscle, and the right foot twitched.


	35. Thief's Respite

On that day, my wife gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. From that day, I knew she was going to be a Huntress just like her parents.

* * *

As soon as I saw her, I knew exactly what she needed. Excited, I ran out of the hospital and straight to my forge and didn't come out for several days.

* * *

When I finally emerged from my forge, in my hands were my newest weapon: a pair of sickles made for my daughter when she's old enough. An urchin child hit the ground as I passed by, but I paid her no mind.

* * *

I turned a corner and started down the stone stairs, but my step was off by second, just enough to send me tumbling to the bottom. The last thing I saw before my vision filled with darkness was a small hand reaching for a sickle.


	36. Hush

A young lady swung her prized parasol back and forth as she chatted with her friends. She loved her friends but loved her parasol even more.

* * *

Years later, the girl's non-stop chatting irritated her friends, especially when she was going on about her precious parasol.

* * *

She even chatted with her enemies, sometimes accidentally revealing vital information to them much to the disappointment of her employer.

* * *

She gurgled on her blood as the knife left her mouth and dripped onto her lovely parasol.


End file.
